Where We Cross The Line As Friends
by yesnewname
Summary: Clover and Alex are friends...with benefits...or so they thought.
1. Chapter 1

The front door slams shut and Alex appears with a frown on her face. Clover looks up from her magazine to find her friend shoving a test paper at her face.

"A C minus. I didn't spend two weeks studying for a C minus!" Alex groans.

"I didn't spend two weeks studying." Clover attempts to cheer her friend up with her own failure which didn't seem to work because Alex isn't even listening. Clover tosses the magazine to the side and pulls Alex onto the couch. She gives Alex a quick hug and Alex rests her head on Clover's shoulder.

"Don't beat yourself up, you'll ace the next test. I would give you studying tips but it'd definitely make things worse." Clover says. "Do you want me to make you your favorite dish instead?"

"Nah, that's fine. I had way too many comforting burgers. But you know what would help." Alex winks at Clover. "Is Sam home?"

Clover and Alex have been hooking up in secret for months now. It all began with a mission where Alex accidentally sprained ankle and Clover had to stay home to take care of her while Sam worked with Britney to solve the case. The two girls started to become closer and Alex realized she find comfort in Clover's presence. One thing led to another, Alex leaned in to kiss her friend one day and to her surprise, Clover kissed her back.

"She's still in school. Taking care of her precious math club." Clover says. She dips her head, placing kisses on Alex's shoulder then slowly moves her way up to her lips. 

* * *

It's the rattling of the lock that catches Alex's attention. _It's Sam._

Alex turns to Clover who's cuddling her with her eyes closed. "Clover, Sam's home."

"Great, ask her to join." Clover teases.

Alex sits up, pushing Clover's arms away. "She can't find us like this. I'm gonna get out first. You wait for 5 minutes and then leave so she won't be suspicious."

"Can I just not leave and sleep in here instead?" Clover yawns.

Alex can't help but smiles as she gives Clover a quick kiss before leaving the bedroom. Sam is in the living room, cleaning the mess that Clover left behind.

"Hey Sammy." Alex greets.

"Alex! I have great news for you." Sam runs up to Alex. "Remember how you were crushing on that cute guy in my math club, Derek?"

Alex makes a face. "He was in your math club?"

"Stop dissing my math club. Anyway, today he asked me about you."

"What did he ask?"

"The usual things. You hobbies, your dislikes, where you like to hang out." Sam stretches her words, hinting Alex.

But Alex is completely oblivious to all the hints. "Why would he ask that?"

"Because he wants to ask you out!"

"Oh! Well why didn't you just say that from the beginning?"

Sam raises her eyebrows at how innocent and naïve Alex is. "So anyway, are you going to say yes?"

Alex thinks of Derek's tanned skin, athletic body and he's, apparently, good at math too. But her mind wanders off to Clover who's wrapped up in her blanket , claiming her beauty sleep at 5 pm. "I'll think about it." Alex says.


	2. Chapter 2

Alex follows the smell of bacon down to the kitchen. There she finds a tired Clover, with her hair tied up, making breakfast. She sees the same image almost every morning yet it never fails to enthrall her. Clover and Sam are already up chatting about their nights. They say good morning when she comes in, then Clover continues talking about how she couldn't sleep last night.

"Maybe it's because you slept at 5." Alex says. "And then again at 10."

Clover waves the spatula around defensively. "You need twice the beauty sleep to look this good."

Alex can't argue because the blonde does look good. How does the girl manage to make her bed head looks so attractive while Alex just looks like a mushroom creature?

"Is that a new top? It looks really cute." Sam comments.

"It was on sale." Clover looks at her own shirt. "I needed a new pj anyway. Someone ripped open my last one."

Sam looks confused. In that split second, Alex is almost certain Sam would figure it out, their little fling would be over, she'd bust the two of them right then and there but Sam only says. "Wait, why would someone rip open your pyj—Oh nevermind." Sam blushes at the reason why. Luckily, she hasn't figured out who it was.

Clover winks at Alex and grins like they're little children getting away with a prank. She plates the bacon and eggs into a smiley face and serves it to Alex. Sam glances at the plate and looks back at her own almost empty one, she makes a face.

"How come you gave her more food and they're more aesthetically pleasing?"

Clover shrugs. "Because I want to."

"Your impudence is intolerable."

Sam checks her watch and shoves the rest of the food into her mouth. "I have to go to school now. We got the opportunity of hosting the annual math competition this year so I need to get everything set up." Sam says, packing her things. "All I wanted was a Saturday off."

"We can catch a movie tonight and hit the mall, if you want." Clover suggests.

"That'd be great. See you tonight, girls." Sam leaves.

Silence fills the room the moment the door closes. Alex finishes up her breakfast while Clover puts the plates into the sink for Sam to wash later. Alex gets up to put away her empty dish but Clover is blocking the sink. Taking the opportunity, she snakes her arms around Clover's waist and spins her around so they are face to face and pulls her closer so she can kiss Alex's forehead. Alex utters a yelp when Clover suddenly lifts her up onto the counter, pinning her wrists against the surface. Alex feels her heart pounding, drowning in pleasure when Clover starts biting her neck.

"You're gonna drop the plate." Alex murmurs, addressing the plate she's still gripping.

"What?" Clover pauses. "Oh that." She puts the plate into the sink and returns her attention to Alex who's on the verge self-combusting from pleasure. She tugs on Clover's shirt, wanting to yank it off when Clover stops her.

"What? What's wrong?" Alex asks. "Is it because of the new shirt?"

A faint smile on her face, Clover strokes the strands of hair out of Alex's face and pulls away. She takes in a deep breath and sighs, still looking at Alex. They don't say anything for a long time.

Finally, Clover breaks the silence. "So Sam told me you're going out with Derek."

Alex sits up. "Well, not going out exactly. He just asked me out. I haven't even said yes yet."

"Why not?" Clover smiles. "I thought you had a huge crush on this guy."

"I did. I do." Alex shrugs. "But isn't it awkward for you since we're…you know?"

Clover laughs. "We're what? We're not dating. It's totally fine for you to date people."

She's right. They aren't dating. Alex doesn't even know what they are. "Alright, if it's okay with you."

"You shouldn't even be asking for my permission. Go get him."

Alex stares at the girl's deep blue eyes, trying to make sense of the situation. She doesn't want to misinterpret Clover's intention but her eyes are imperceprtible so she gives up. "Okay, I'll go message him now."

With that, she leaves Clover alone to wonder if she was doing the right thing.


	3. Chapter 3

"Wow. Are we even going to a movie or are you going to a fashion show?" Clover jokes when she sees Alex coming down the stairs. Alex is dressed in a cute skirt and a white crop top that she just bought last week. It hugs her figure tightly making herself irresistible to Clover, she can't move her gaze away.

"Don't you always say fashion is the key thing in life?" Alex says while striking a pose

"You really took that advice to heart." Clover leans in to give Alex a kiss when she stops and gives her a peck on the cheek instead. She leads her to the car and drives them to the mall where they'll meet up with Sam.

When they enter the mall, both Clover and Alex have their heads up searching for Sam. They look around the first floor until Clover suggests they should try the newspaper stall but Alex insists on going to the smoothie bar. Clover follows suit. She doesn't want to lose the feeling of Alex tugging her by the hand, dragging her onwards. She doesn't want to let go of Alex's hand. They slow down and Clover spots the familiar red head at the smoothie bar talking to a guy.

"Looks like Sammy found herself a date at the math club." Clover says.

Alex ignores her comment and drops her hand; she walks up to the smoothie bar. It isn't until they are 10 meters away that Clover recognizes the guy Sam's with. Derek waves at Alex and Clover finds herself rolling her eyes at Alex who's blushing. _This is why Alex is all dressed up._

"Woah you look smoking." Derek looks at Alex up and down, grinning at the sight.

 _Smoking._ Clover can think of a billion words to describe the beauty that is Alex tonight yet, Derek chose _smoking._ She's upset by this as a friend, of course. Nothing more.

"What movie are we watching?" Derek asks.

"Only the hottest romcom right now, Insane Dumb Love." Clover says.

Derek frowns. "I thought we were going to watch the new Stars Battle movie."

"Yes! I wanted to see that movie too!" Alex shrieks.

Clover chimes in. "Great! Because that's what we're going to see."

Sam looks up at her in confusion. "You just said-"

"Let's go watch Stars Battle!" Clover ignores whatever she's going to say and leads the group to the cinema.

After two hours of indulging in the Stars Battle fandom, Sam is ready to kill Clover and Clover feels the same about Derek. She was barely watching the movie for she doesn't care that much about it and also she was distracted by Alex's giggles whenever Derek made some jokes about the movie. Clover was only keeping herself from strangling him.

When the movie was done, Alex wanted to go to the food court and get some ice cream so here they are. Clover and Sam are in line waiting while Alex and Derek are sitting at the table, talking about the movie.

"That movie was horrible and Derek wouldn't even stop talking for a second." Clover says when they're out of Alex's ear shot.

"He would've if we had gone to see Insane Dumb Love instead." Sam snarls.

"Please, you can just look at your own love life." Clover laughs.

Sam lightly punches her friend's arm. "That's rich coming from you."

"Subtle hint much? What's that supposed to mean?

Sam looks at her friend. Clover is smiling but there's something in her eyes that suggests fear and worries. "Do you want Alex to be dating Derek?"

"No!" Clover quickly changes her tone. "Saying as a friend, of course."

Sam smirks. "What about as a crush?"

"As a cr-wait what?"

"Oh you know, just talking about how you and Alex have been fooling around for months now thinking it's all harmless fun until you start to develop feelings and don't know what to do with them so you just box them up until they completely destroy you inside out." Sam spills all in one breath.

Her speech earns a shocked expression from Clover, leaving her stunned. After Clover has some time to compose herself, she stutters. "Wha-how-when?"

"I wouldn't be running a math club if I weren't the smart one." Sam shrugs.

"Actually, you wouldn't be running a math club if you weren't the lame one."

"Oh I'm sorry, do you have something to say to Alex or do you want m-"

Clover clasps her mouth as if Alex can hear them. "Got it, got it. What should I do?"

"What can you do?" They both turn their heads back to the table.

Alex and Derek are still there but they have long stopped talking. They're deeply into their kiss now.


	4. Chapter 4

"You suck at this game." Derek laughs. Alex nudges him with her elbow, her eyes are still on the screen.

"I'll beat you soon enough." Alex says.

"I doubt it." They press play again and continue shooting zombies.

Clover rolls her eyes when she comes downstairs. She was sleeping until she was rudely woken up by the sounds of screaming and guns coming from Alex who invited her boyfriend over early. They have only been going out for a week yet Clover feels like her life has been saturated with their unnecessary public display of affection.

She steps into the kitchen and prepares herself breakfast and extra for Alex. She places Alex's portion on the counter and calls out for her. "Alex, your breakfast is ready."

"It's fine, thanks. I'm going out to eat with Derek." Alex shouts back.

10 minutes later, the couple leaves to get their breakfast. Clover sits alone in the kitchen, staring at the plate of bacon and eggs across from her.

She grabs her phone and dials for Sam. "Hey, Alex left with her boyfriend. Do _you_ want to hook up?"

"I am busy here!" Sam hangs up.

 _That was worth a try._ She goes through her Facebook to find some cute boys that'd make her problems disappear but 20 minutes later, her problems are still there and she has visited Alex's page 8 times. Clover paces back and forth in the kitchen, trying to organise her thoughts like they do in the movies. It doesn't work like she's expected because she can't think of anything and she's also getting dizzy.

Then Alex appears in the doorway and Clover's reminded of all the reasons why she's in love. _Oh no, she said in love._ Clover brushes the thought away for the moment and turns back to Alex.

"Hey Clover." Alex flops on the couch.

What Clover would give just to jump on top of her on the couch. But instead, she says hi. "How was breakfast?"

"It was really nice." Alex closes her eyes as if she's taking herself back to the moment this morning. "It was a fancy restaurant too. Those where you have to consider selling a kidney to order something."

 _Those where Clover can't really afford._

Alex notices a ghost of a smile on the blonde's face. "Are you okay?"

"Totally. Just sleepy, that's all." Clover fakes a yawn.

"We were too noisy, weren't we? Sorry."

Clover waves it off like it's nothing. She sits down next to Alex in silence. Alex's mind is clouded with Derek, letting Clover watch her without any self-consciousness. _How did she let such a beautiful person slip away?_

"How are you and Derek?" She regrets asking it the moment it comes out but seeing Alex's face lighten up, she decides to stick with it.

"He is amazing." Alex launches into a stream of endless praise for Derek that acts as fuel for Clover's jealousy. She resists the urge to roll her eyes when Alex talks about his intelligence. Seeing the gleam in her eyes and the warmth in her smile, It's hard for Clover to stay mad at him when he makes Alex this happy. She doubts she could've done the same. He's the person who can always bring her happiness while Clover was only a temporary fix to her sadness.

"Nice to see you happy." Clover says.

"I know, I'm so happy I even decided to go to the math competition to surprise him." Alex says.

"Nooo."

"Yeah, The whole math club actually worked really hard on it so I'm kinda interested to see." Alex's voice is a pitch higher and she has a mousy look on her like she's afraid of being judged for liking math. She stares at Clover's eyes, mouth or anything that can help her to read the reticent expression she has on right now. Then the corners of Clover's mouth curls up into a smile.

"Why are you so scared? I'm not going to kill you for liking math." Clover throws her head back laughing.

Alex relaxes her shoulders. "I scared myself when I started liking math, so I wouldn't even be surprise if you do kill me." She jokes and both of them laugh.

"You're so cute." Clover finds herself saying once their laughter dies down. "I meant acute. Like acute angles. Less than 90 degrees because you're not at all hot or attractive." Her voice slowly trails off with embarrassment for the not so subtle attempt to cover up.

She risks a glance at Alex who's suppressing a smile. The Hispanic girl gets up and is about to walk away when she stops and put a hand on Clover's shoulder. "I heard that."


	5. Chapter 5

"Row B is not symmetrical to the rest. Can you move the 4th and 9th tables?" Sam orders as she paces around the room with a measuring tape.

This is their first time hosting the annual maths competition so it must be perfect. Everything from the entrance to the exam room to judge's desks must all be perfectly aligned. Every competitor is fully equipped with a maths kit that is neatly piled up on each table. The judges will receive a piece of paper with the scoring system on it that will help to reduce their marking time because the competition must run smoothly.

Yet, table 4 and table 9 are still poking out the aisle.

"Clover! For the last time, can you please move table 4 and 9?" Sam begs the blonde girl who's sitting on a cardboard box of textbooks, playing mindless games on her phone.

"I would do it if it were actually the last time. That's what you've been saying for the past hour. The tables are fine. There's no need to move them a billion of times." Clover says.

Sam sits down on one of the chairs and sighs. "You're positive that everything is fine?"

"Yes, everything is and everything will be fine. You just need to relax."

Taking Clover's words in, Sam allows herself to kick back and rests her feet onto the table.

Clover snorts. "Calm down, I said relax, I didn't say go wild."

The redhead ignores her friend's remark and leans back. Her eyes wander around the room to admire her own work. She's never been so proud but before she could say anything, she spots Clover looking distracted from her surrounding.

"Earth to Clover. Are you okay?" Sam snaps her fingers.

"It's symmetrical!" Clover answers by instinct. "Huh-what was the question?"

"I asked if you were okay but you've pretty much just answered it." Sam says. "Alright, come on. Help me move these two tables."

Clover gets up grudgingly and continues working. "Where's the rest of your team? How come Derek isn't here to help? Irresponsible much?" She bickers as she slowly drags the table to its place.

Sam can't help but chuckle. So that's what's been on her mind. "Derek excused himself yesterday. He said he was going somewhere today. Rachel is also busy today, visiting her grandma, I think. "

Sometimes Clover finds it hard to believe that Sam is still in this maths club. The fact that it's a maths club is a minor reason but the root for her disbelief is in its members. There's Sam who is exceptionally intelligent and can have a winning team with just herself if she wants. There's Rachel who is always late to meetings and has endless excuses for every mistakes. And then there's Derek who isn't here either.

"So where is Derek going today?" Clover asks.

"I think he's with his girlfriend."

Clover's nose wrinkles up in disgust, she groans.

Sam spots the look in her friend's face and instantly asks the question. "You want to talk about it?"

"What is there to talk about?" Clover says before sitting down and spilling it all out.

Sam listens like she always does. The three girls are always there for each other whenever one of them is falling for someone else. Sam never thought there would be a day where that someone else would be one of them.

After hearing Clover's retelling of how she and Alex got here, Sam nods and asks the one question that Clover herself has been avoiding.

"Do you like her?"

Clover slumps down in her chair. "I don't know." She shrugs. "Well, I don't _hate_ her."

Sam sighs. "It's hard to know what you're feeling when you're in these situations. So what are you going to do?"

"The only thing I can do. Sleep with her."

Sam hits her on the arm for the inappropriate humor. "Just because I know about you two that doesn't mean I want to hear more."

"You can be in on it too, you know." Clover teases.

"Oh shut up."

They both laugh for the sake of it. They laugh until the heaviness of the conversation fades away and they sit back in silence.

"I can't do anything. She already has someone."

Clover can't be bothered thinking about Derek because when she thinks of him, she thinks of Alex. And Alex is the last thing she wants to be thinking about right now. Yet she's always on her mind.

"Hey Alex!" Sam's cheery voice pulls Clover back into reality.

"Hey girls." Alex is standing there at the doorway with her duffle bag hanging from her shoulder so casually, fanning herself with a baseball cap.

Screw not thinking about her.

"Hi Alex." The blonde runs straight to Alex, giving her a warm embrace, almost lifting the Hispanic girl up in the air. Alex stifles a yelp.

"Woah hello there Clover." Alex hugs the girl back. "It's like I haven't seen you in weeks!"

"Well it felt like it." The girls laugh even though they just saw each other this morning.

Alex claps her hands together and turns to Sam. "Alright let's get to work."

The three of them continue rearranging the tables over and over again until Sam calls it a day.

"How was the soccer practice this morning?" Clover hands Alex a coke can and sits on the floor next to her.

"Tiring. Coach made us do drills over and over until everyone had the perfect time." She takes a sip of the coke. "I just wanted to get it over with and grab lunch with you guys."

Sam takes a seat next to them and opens a pack of chips. "Bad choice picking us over Derek because this is what we're having for lunch."

Alex smiles. "Good enough for me." She reaches for a handful of chips. "Plus Derek is over at his grandma's."

She attempts to reach for another handful but Clover slaps her hand away. "Slow down there, Miss I-Take-More-Than-I-Can-Chew. We only have 1 pack."

"Alright, alright." Alex licks the crumbs off her fingers but she stops dead when she sees Sam glaring at her. "I'll go fetch us some tissues."

Clover watches as Alex hurriedly runs out to get tissues before they can finish the chips. She tries to suppress a smile but this is way too cute for her to handle.

"Clover, Clover!" Sam snaps her finger.

Clover finally turns around when Alex's out of sight. "Yeah?"

"I think something's off."


End file.
